justiceleaguebeyondfandomcom-20200213-history
Professor Zed
|Image=Professor Zed.jpg |Realname=Professor Evron Zediker |Aliases= |Identity=Public |Species=Human |Nationality=American |Base=Formerly Burbank, California |Gender=Male |Height=5' 8" (Normal), 6' 4" (In Battle-suit) |Weight= |Eyes=Brown |Hair=Grey |Marital= |Occupation=Former Scientist |FirstApp=Justice League Beyond Vol. 3 Issue 005}} Professor Zed is a mad scientist whose criminal schemes included gifting The Flusher with his powers and using him as a pawn in his own games. Escaping custody, he reappeared in the Warp Zone wearing a highly advanced battle-suit and claiming to be working for Darkseid until later being defeated by Shahrazad. History They didn’t call Professor Zediker mad, at least, not at first; overzealous, certainly, irresponsible, even. His willingness to cut corners and ignore precautions made colleagues nervous, especially since some of the physics involved had the potential to collapse the universe, or at least draw the Earth into a super-black hole (theoretically). Zediker — “Professor Zed” as some called him — didn’t appear to care. When an accident in the lab endowed a slacker teenager with power over the very dimensional forces Evron sought to control, Professor Zed seemed quick to take advantage of the situation. He convinced the young man he would die unless he used his new-found powers to help Zed acquire certain components and materials, things the university wasn’t about to provide. Once he had all he needed, Zed vanished, leaving behind an empty lab and his "protégé" The Flusher to take the fall for him. The authorities put out an order for Zediker’s arrest, but it seemed likely he was far, far outside their jurisdiction. So it was a surprise when a very different Professor Zed returned to the attention of the superhero community. Now openly claiming to be working for Darkseid, it appears Professor Zed's "accident" in the lab may have been part of a grand plan after all to obtain control of the powers of the dimensional nexus known as the Warp Zone. The Flusher defeated Professor Zed, banishing him to the sludge pits of Apokolips. He later reappeared on another mission for Darkseid, this time seeking to unite seven magical items with connection to seven Endless magical forces in an effort to break through to The Source. This included the Book of Destiny, which was on the person of Shahrazad. To obtain the book which she had chained to her wrist, he cut her entire hand off. After being defeated again by the Justice League, Shahrazad was reunited with her book and returned for vengeance. She cursed Professor Zed, declaring that he would have a host of life-threatening incurable illnesses that would render him a feeble wreck but be doomed to live a long life with them. Personality Always pompous, success and power have made Professor Zed extremely arrogant, bordering on megalomania. He has always felt the intellectually superior should guide through reason and understanding, but now sees just how high the stakes are, having visited Earths ruined by short-sightedness and irrationality. There is no more time to coddle or concede to such forces in human society. Ultimately, Professor Zed is a selfish manipulator interested solely in his own aggrandizement. He wants to be acknowledged as the greatest scientist in human history, and believes his discoveries will be placed on a timeline with man’s first uses of fire, the wheel, and language. Appearance Normally, Professor Evron Zediker appears as an slightly short fifty-something man with grey hair and a beard. He makes people uncomfortable with his stare, but is otherwise unremarkable. When he appears in his floating battle-suit, however, he becomes substantially more imposing. Powers A brilliant mind with considerable insight into quantum and dimensional physics, Professor Zed’s primary powers come from the advanced technology suit he wears, the Zero Suit. This adaptive nanotech armour not only protects him from hostile environments, but renders him immune to any hazard or attack once it has had an opportunity to analyse the threat. In essence, Zed can never be attacked the same way twice; by the time the second attack comes, his armor has already adapted and rendered him immune. The armour also negates gravity, allowing Zed to “walk” on air, enhances his physical abilities, and provides a suite of sensors and scanners. Professor Zed wields a baton-like device he calls his "Zed Sceptre" which contains dimensional control circuitry able to create temporary wormholes through the fabric of time and space. At the simplest level, he can use these portals to bring forth gouts of energy from other realities: heat, cold, electricity, radiation, and so forth, even geysers of matter, from water to plasma. The Zed Sceptre can also open portals to transport the Professor and others across space, perhaps even into other dimensions. Since Professor received his armour from Darkseid, it was designed with New God technology. Allies & Enemies Allies * The Evil Gods of Apokolips, including Devilance. Enemies * The Flusher, former henchman turned arch-foe * Steel Shiva & Animal Woman, superheroes who foiled his plot to use The Flusher as a tool. * Shahrazad, magical super-villain who cursed him after he stole her book. Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Supervillians